


KakaIru Fest Autumn Mini Round 2012

by megyal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles/other things for this mini round!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kuchiyose: Many Lives In Infinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi surmised that he wasn't where he should be when the smoke cleared and he found himself standing inside the Hokage's private offices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [KakaIru Fest](http://kakairu-fest.livejournal.com)'s Autumn Mini Round. This is for the Genin Level, for the prompt of 'summoning'. :D
> 
> There's a podfic by [kansouame](kansouame.livejournal.com) here: [Podfic](http://kansouame.livejournal.com/86782.html)!

Kakashi surmised that he wasn't where he should be when the smoke cleared and he found himself standing inside the Hokage's private offices. It _felt_ the same, _looked_ the same, but there were many things different about the room; the desk itself, the neat stacks of paper, the lack of that undertone of alcohol which accompanied the presence of the Godaime Hokage.

All those things, and the fact that there was a strange Hokage standing there in front of the desk. The wide brim of the man's hat obscured his face, and the end of his long cloak fluttered as he rose and took a step back from glowing seals on the wooden floor.

"Hatake Kakashi," the man said in a soft voice before Kakashi could say something witty or launch an offensive strike; his voice had a very familiar cadence. "This is not a genjutsu, nor a dream. You are in a different Konoha, and I have summoned you here to warn you... and ask for your help."

"Warn me," Kakashi repeated, slowly. "And who are you?"

"I am the Rokudaime Hokage of _this_ Konoha," the man answered, and removed his hat to reveal dark hair that Kakashi knew well, but it wasn't up in a ponytail. It fell loosely about his face, framing the brown eyes which had a very old expression. "My name is Umino Iruka."

Kakashi blinked. The Rokudaime gave him a very small smile.

"I suppose that in your Konoha, that Iruka is not Hokage-material. But please listen. I cannot keep you here for long."

In urgent tones, Iruka told him about a missing-nin who was going into different Konohas, stealing Sharingans. Kakashi was usually the victim in each world, and despite the Rokudaime's immense ability to create paths into other dimensions, the rogue-nin was always one step ahead.

"Our intelligence indicates that your Konoha is next on his path to attain ultimate power. I can help you from here, but you must help me set the trap on your side."

"It's me, isn't it?" Kakashi tilted his head, looking closely at the Rokudaime's face. The Hokage just gave him an unreadable stare. "The Kakashi of this world, I mean. He's the missing-nin."

"Yes," Iruka answered, and there was a brief flash of anguish in his eyes before it returned to that unsettling calm. "He copied my technique."

"I will help, Iruka-sama," Kakashi said, smiling a little at how nice the honorific sounded. The Rokudaime's gaze was fixed on the visible portion of his face for a long beat.

"It has been a long time since I've seen such a smile on that face," he finally said, and then raised his hands. "I will send you back now. And Kakashi?" He was very solemn as the seals glowed brightly again. "Please watch your Iruka closely. My Kakashi has...an obsession."

Kakashi clenched his fist by his side. "Don't worry. I will."

fin


	2. Like a Thunderbolt (Image/Manip)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for the Jōnin Level of the KakaIru Fest Autumn Mini Round, for the prompt: "Let your plans be dark and as impenetrable as night and when you move, fall like a thunderbolt."- Sun Tzu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image Sources:Boku No Sukina Sensei & Shinobi Icha Ero (Oyamada Ami); Done with GIMP & PhotoScape


	3. Salia donnay (means 'you're weird but I like it')

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kakashi is a covert ops spy protecting Iruka, but they don't speak the same language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [KakaIru Fest](http://kakairu-fest.livejournal.com)'s Autumn Mini Round. This is for the Chidori Level.

Kakashi's current assignment is pretty weird. Also, the assignment sings.

The assignment, named Iruka, has a nice voice. He has a nice _everything_ , from top to...er, soles of his feet, but Kakashi is here to work, not stare all day. Kakashi's assignment wanders from room to room in the vast Umino mansion, trailing brown fingers over priceless heirlooms and singing that lonely, haunting tune.

"He doesn't speak," Ibiki had said when he'd handed over the folder to Kakashi. "Well, his therapists say that he doesn't speak any language _we_ know. But he has all the codes for the Umino-designed missile launching systems in his head, buried deep somewhere. He needs to be kept out of enemy hands."

"Which enemies?" Kakashi had asked, half-joking. Ibiki's gaze had been withering.

"All of them."

"Belil?" Iruka asks now, holding up a large pot of tea.as Kakashi walks into the kitchen. Belil equals tea in Iruka-speak. Got it.

Kakashi shakes his head. "Got any alcohol?"

Iruka blinks. "Deinso ep satri," he answers in a low, disbelieving tone and then shakes his head. "Sibsa hai."

Sibsa hai; that either means _no, no alcohol_ or _jeez what a lush_ , but Kakashi doesn't care either way. He sits at the breakfast island, grabbing an apple and ignoring Iruka's quick glances, nodding his thanks at the cup of coffee which is placed near his hand. For someone that grew up in the lap of luxury, Iruka is pretty self-sufficient. Even the housekeeping service is just that, a _service_ that comes in a few times a week to be shadowed by a wary Kakashi.

Kakashi sighs and spins around on the stool, reaching for his sidearm reflexively when he finds himself almost nose-to-nose with Iruka.

"Don't do that," he tries to say, but Iruka reaches up and rests a warm hand on his cheek.

" _Saaaaalia_ ," Iruka breathes, _sings_ out, and pats Kakashi's cheek with a strange brand of affection. "Salia donnay, ek."

He drops Kakashi a quick wink and then sails out, humming.

"Current mission parameters are acceptable. Assignment remains...unusual," Kakashi reports much later, half-lost in the recollection of Iruka's light touch to his face.

"You're weird enough to deal with it," Ibiki advises over secure channels. "So deal with it."

"Yes sir," Kakashi says with the air of someone going through a severe hardship but spending time with his odd charge is no problem, really. "Or rather, salia donnay, right?"

"Whatever," Ibiki says.

No problem at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kaxenji@livejournal.com drew the sweetest little chibi-art: [Salia donnay](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kaxenji/13878303/421/421_original.jpg).


	4. As Lovely As A Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kakashi has a favourite tree where he hides out to watch the sun rise. Turns out, it's Iruka's favourite tree too. But Kakashi doesn't like sharing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [KakaIru Fest](http://kakairu-fest.livejournal.com)'s Autumn Mini Round. This is for the Chidori Level.

Kakashi settled down at the base of his tree, feeling the ache of battle leave his body. He had taken off his armour days ago, and had taken his traditional dip in the river of the goddess he had been dedicated to at birth; but it still seemed that he could smell the blood, dust and sweat of the skirmishes.

No worries; he was home now, and he was under his tree, watching how the sunrise played on the sturdy stone walls of his city.

There was a rustle above his head, and Kakashi was on his feet in an instant. Without wasting a moment, he called upon the magicks bestowed onto his family, his gift of lightning crackling in his palms. There was someone in his tree, he thought with amazed outrage. It was a... _boy_ , dressed in a formless brown shift and dark leggings, bare feet swinging as he sat comfortably on the lowest branch of the tree. How had he gotten up there without alerting Kakashi? As far as he was concerned, there had been no-one in the tree when he had approached it for his relaxing private time.

"Get down from there," he ordered, and allowed the lightning to fade. "Or I'll have you beaten in the palace courtyard."

The boy tilted his head, looking at Kakashi with his eyes wide, but not overly afraid. His brown hair was messy, full of leaves and grass and bits of flowers, long strands framing his face. He didn't look that young, really, maybe a few years younger than Kakashi, but there was something guileless about his curious expression.

"Get out of my tree," Kakashi said, a bit more forcefully. This was the tone that his soldiers jumped to. Yet, the impudent child did not move.

" _Your_ tree?" he repeated. His voice was soft and whispery, like the wind in leaves. "Did you make it?"

Kakashi blinked. "No," he said, crisply. "But it is on the land of the king, and what is his shall be mine."

The boy laughed. "Oh?" He leaned to one side, pressing his ear against the rough bark. He listened for a few beats. "In any case, this tree likes you. Even though you are rude."

Kakashi stared at him. This couldn't be...no. All the old woodland-spirits had been driven away by wizards drunk on their new powers. They didn't exist, not anymore.

"You can call me Iruka," the boy said from beside him, and laughed as Kakashi flailed. How did he do that? "I was here before your city, and I helped this tree grow. It is more mine than it is yours, but hear this: you cannot own a tree."

He was gone with a swift gust of breeze and leaves, but his voice echoed around Kakashi: "You can only love it."


	5. First You Hold Your Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kakashi takes Iruka to the river for an afternoon of carefree swimming. But Iruka has no idea how to swim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [KakaIru Fest](http://kakairu-fest.livejournal.com)'s Autumn Mini Round. This is for the Chidori Level.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea," Iruka said, trying to edge back from the grassy bank of the stream. There was a happy laugh from the middle of the bubbling water, a throaty sound from Kakashi. Kakashi's bare shoulders were slick in the early morning sunshine, and Iruka averted his gaze. Kakashi was his friend, and most certainly not interested in Iruka like that.

"Look," Kakashi said, paddling closer. "You live near this river. You need to learn how to swim, and how to assist others. Suppose one of your students fell in, and needed your help?"

Iruka felt resolve blaze within him, and he was in the water up to mid-thigh before he realized how Kakashi had manipulated him. He gave his friend a withering glare, for Kakashi was floating on his back, one hand covering his mouth in a futile attempt to stop his giggles.

"You're so easy! No, don't be like that," he mock-scolded as Iruka splashed him. "Come on, now."

Iruka sighed. "I should have never told you I can't swim."

"Can't take it back!" Kakashi sang out. "Now, get over here. Let's start your first lesson!"

+

"You know, it's really not fair," Iruka said after an hour's worth of lessons (in which Iruka mostly half-flailed in the water and Kakashi laughed his head off). He sat in the shallows and watched Kakashi dive lazily. "You have an unfair advantage," he called loudly.

A huge silver fish-tail rose up out of the water; Kakashi used it to expertly flick a rainbow-filled arc of water at Iruka, his scales glittering in the sunlight before he disappeared completely into the water again. Kakashi's head appeared, just his eyes above the surface of the water. Both eyes, the normal one and that red one which seemed to glow in low light, gave off an equally mischievous air. Iruka braced himself for another splashing as Kakashi 'stalked' him.

"Here." Kakashi rose up completely, and Iruka could see that line where his human half ended and the iridescent scales began. He dropped something over Iruka's head, and Iruka peered down his own chest at the small stone hanging on the thin cord.

"What is this?" Iruka touched it; it was warm under the pads of his fingers. He looked up and blinked at Kakashi, who was sitting very close. He smiled and Kakashi smiled back.

"It's a special amulet. If you're in trouble, I will come."

"Oh."

He held his breath as Kakashi's mouth brushed against him, and it was like sinking into cool water. Kakashi's fingers were warm under his chin, tipping his face up.

Kakashi splashed him in the face when they pulled apart, just on principle.

On principle, Iruka splashed him back.


End file.
